


Rebel Angel

by prose_goddess



Series: Sleeping At Last [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Death, Gen, Im Sorry For All The Feels, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prose_goddess/pseuds/prose_goddess
Summary: He couldn't save his angel.





	Rebel Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of sadness, again. This was also inspired by Sleeping At Last, their song Saturn. They're my muse. Anyway, enjoy, and let me know what you think!

"Cas! No, no, no, hey, hey it's gonna be okay, you're gonna be fine. Oh god." Dean held his hands against the bleeding rebel angel, swearing under his breath. Cas struggled to keep his eyes open, and Dean knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Dean," the angel started to say. His blue eyes dull, as the blood clogged his throat. Cas tried to speak again but Dean's worried face stopped him. 

"Shh, hey, hey. It's okay, just relax. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." 

The bleeding wouldn't stop. Dean sobbed softly as he saw Castiel's eyes close. His chest stopped rising with breath, and for a split second Dean swore Cas's last word was his own name. And as suddenly as he has appeared in Dean's life, he was gone.

Heaven or Hell couldn't prepare the aged hunter for this moment. The sudden rage, the overwhelming sadness, and guilt. They had taken his best friend, and as he cried into the night, Dean felt his own soul depart from his body. 

Why was this always happening to him? First Sam, now his angel? As he sat there numb, angry, and sad, he couldn't help but feel helpless. He had known that eventually this was going to happen, it had been foretold. But that didn't make it hurt any less. 

As Dean looked down at his hands covered in Castiel's blood the tears began anew. He had nothing. He was alone. If this was the end of all things, he didn't want it. He so desperately wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

The night wore on, Dean felt himself grow cold, but he couldn't bring himself to move. Because that would mean he would have to burn yet another loved one. And he just couldn't do that yet. Not after everyone else he had lost. He just wanted to sit there for a while. Maybe Cas would, by some miracle wake up. Maybe.


End file.
